The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m standard defines functions to support an emergency rescue service in the form of Enhanced 911 (E-911), a National Security/Emergency Preparedness (NS/EP) service, and an emergency alert message transmission service.
The emergency rescue service refers to a service of notifying a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) of an emergency rescue request or occurrence of an emergency in the event of natural disasters including earthquake, tsunami, etc. and man-made disasters including traffic accidents, rioting, etc.
The NS/EP service enables authorized NS/EP personnel to initiate emergency calls in a situation of terror or national security threats or an emergency related to national interest and protection of national leaders including the head of a nation.
The emergency alert message transmission service is a service in which in the event of natural or man-made disasters including war, accidents, etc., associated public institutions announce occurrence of such a disaster to general subscribers in order to protect and rescue individuals.
Conventionally, however, only limited access to the emergency rescue service is allowed, with no specified method for using the emergency alert message transmission service or the NS/EP service.